The Price of Turning Over a New Leaf
by LadyMartel4000
Summary: Takes place during Naruto Chapter: 697. Don't read if you're not up to date and hate spoilers! Sakura just couldn't take it anymore. She tried to help Naruto and Sasuke once but failed. This time, she is determined to help, even if Death visits sooner than expected.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
>Currently rated T, but if I continue on with this story, it will probably become rated M. <strong>

**SPOILER ALERT...THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN MANGA CHAPTER 697...**  
><strong>IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS, AND YOU'RE NOT UP TO DATE THEN PLEASE DON'T READ...Thanks :D<strong>

Present. (Naruto Manga Chapter: 697)

"You've woken up?" Kakashi–sensei speaks to me as I am startled awake.

_I was sleeping? I thought I was dead…it was so sudden, Sasuke's hand going through my chest for what I thought was a successful third time…Then again I felt my chakra flare rapidly as strange chakra entered through my system so suddenly. It must've been a genjutsu. But then…_

"Is it…already night time…?" I observe. _Didn't morning just come? How long have I been out? Sasuke-kun, Naruto!_

"What happened to Sasuke-kun and Naruto!?" I yell at Kakashi-sensei in shock. _Are they injured? They…aren't dead are they? Why is Kakashi-sensei hesitating to answer me?_

"I would suppose…that in order to finally settle things, once and for all…Those two are currently engaged in their final battle."

I stare at the ground in shock. _The Last battle. _

_No. No, no, no no no no!_

The next thing I know I am on my feet running towards the direction of their chakras as hard as I could, towards two chakras that are dangerously low and full of despair.

I stop briefly into the clearing to assess the situation. They are both bloodied. Both desperate to stop each other. Both slow in movement. I vaguely notice that I couldn't sense Kakashi-sensei. But I'm more aware of the heads of both Madara and the First Hokage's statues are gone. But I soon snap to my senses to watch Sasuke preparing to run his hand towards Naruto's bare back.

The next thing I know my feet just hits the water in front of Naruto as Sasuke went flying towards the stone wall, the force creating an earth slide onto him. My right foot aches a little from the force I through behind it, but it was nothing compared to what my heart was feeling. I know that this couldn't be the end of him.

"Instead of telling us to give up Sasuke, WHY DON'T YOU GIVE UP!?"

Sasuke pushes the rocks out of his path and barely stands, I stand in front of him and punch him back into the ground. I was not going to give him a chance this time. I do not trust his hands. He starts coughing and spitting out blood. My heart clenches in pain to see him this way, and I have the strong urge to heal him. _No. He needs to learn._ _He needs to realise what he is doing. Do not give in. Do not give in. _His hands flare blue once more and he tries to clumsy run his hand through me again. I catch his wrist, his other wrist prepares, I catch that one too and kick him in the stomach, causing him to fall onto the ground again.

"Next time," I whispered to him. "I will break your wrists. Enough." He tries to stand again. "Enough." I repeat, my eyes tearing up. He still struggles "I said, ENOUGH!" My fist aims for his face gets caught, my other fist towards his stomach gets caught, my leg aimed for his chest misses as he let's me go and jumps back, however I suddenly come from behind and force him back into the ground. I breathe heavily from the feeling in my chest. My chest wants to explode due to the stress I'm feeling. I vaguely sense Kakakshi-sensei helping an unconscious Naruto up. He stares at my back. I stare down at Sasuke who is now unconscious as well. We both pause for a moment then realise that Sasuke wasn't going to stand again any time soon.

"I'm taking Naruto back to the village, wait until reinforcements arrive to help you carry Sasuke back." Kakashi-sensei yells out to me. I look at him, then look at Sasuke-kun. I can feel the reinforcement's chakra. _Shikamaru, Ino…Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Rock-Lee...a tracking and capture team. _I feel Kakashi start to run with Naruto on his back towards their direction.

_They'll be here in five minutes. _I think to myself. I look at Sasuke. _His life, in Konoha…is over. From the day he left , it was over. He'll die in Konoha, he's no longer welcomed, not after everything that just happened the past couple of days. _I begin to feel his loneliness_….where is home to him? Is it anywhere at all? _I can't stand the thought of him locked in a cell in Konoha sentenced to death. _What would Naruto do now…? _I didn't know. _Maybe Sasuke is lost after all. No. _I think to myself. _Naruto, Kaka-sensei…and I. We are all still alive. There's hope. Sasuke, could've killed me back there…he's too quick for them to see him, the genjutsu…was just to make me sleep, he could've killed me ...and the many times before…was it just a test? Does he, want me to hate him?...Maybe I am over thinking things. I keep thinking that I can have some kind of role between Sasuke and Naruto…but, maybe there is no room for me after all..._

_2 minutes until they arrive. _I curse under my breath. _This, is not happening. Taking him back to Konoha…is just going to make him even angrier. What does Sasuke really want? How can we work with him and not against us anymore? _I sigh and lean down, my hand running through his wet hair. _He needs medical attention as soon as possible…Shit. He won't be getting medical attention back in Konoha. _

My hands quickly run through some signs for teleportation.  
><em>I'm sorry everyone…but now. Now, It's my turn. Naruto has tried. I…did the wrong thing by trying to stab him in the back that one time…I know that I can't do it. Therefore, I want a chance, just one more chance to make it right. And if he kills me, so be it. Naruto wouldn't have to stick to his damn promise anymore. <em>I vaguely see Ino appear into the clearing, her eyes widening, seeing what I was doing. _And if I'm considered a traitor…then so be it. I don't want to have any more regrets…_With that, we were both gone, leaving the reinforcements in nothing, but confusion.


End file.
